Prior apparatus for controlling the position of a adjustable member do not have an arrangement for operating the adjustable member at a location different and remote from the remaining controls of the apparatus. Conventionally, all of the controls are located at the driver's seat. However, the operator may need to operate the adjustable member as the operator stands adjacent the adjustable member and away from the driver's seat.
Thus, an arrangement is needed by which the adjustable member can be operated from a remote location.